


Reddie Videotape AU

by SabakuNoKay



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cosplay, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fanvids, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Memory Loss, Missing Moments, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Post-IT (2017), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Self-Discovery, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Video, but they won't admit it, cosplay video, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoKay/pseuds/SabakuNoKay
Summary: A Reddie Cosplay Youtube series that you can find on the channel "A Casa Mia - Studios".Post IT (2017) everyone from the Loser Club moved out of Derry. Richie is the second one to leave right after Beverly and he decides to send a videotape of himself to the chaotic boy who's still stuck in town, Eddie Kaspbrak. Of course now that Richie has bothered him, Eddie has to send a tape back.Can they have a long distance friendsh- relationship ?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 1





	Reddie Videotape AU

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this youtube cosplay series as a sort of visual fanfiction so it felt natural to post it over here too!  
> English is not our first language but we did our best!  
> Please give it a try and let us know what you think about it!

****

**Copy and paste this link to get to the cosplay video:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uFd2lYBNqKM

**Thank you for watching!**

**See you soon with Episode 2!**


End file.
